The Cure for the Madness Within
by Aelfswythe
Summary: Hermoine's been acting very odd lately. Harry's bound and determined to find out her secret, but when the secret is finally out will it change their lives forever? dum dum dummmmmm... Read and REVIEW! : FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter & Co. are the sole property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling. I've just borrowed them for a bit of a lark…. Mwahahahahahahaaaaaa……

The Cure 11.12.04

By: Aelfswythe

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hermione suddenly leapt from her seat at the table and sped from the great hall without a word, hair streaming out behind her.

"There she goes again!" Ron shook his head in disapproval, studying the chessboard.

"I know." Harry looked after her, slightly concerned.

"We've been here six weeks and all she can do is hole herself in her room or the library," Ron said glumly. "She's no fun. Your move."

Harry studied the Wizard's Chessboard half-heartedly. He was going to lose. He just knew it. "Do you think there's anything we can do about it?"

"We could put a spell on her to make her do what we tell her and then make her go play quidditch or something."

Harry poked his rook out a few spaces. Ron swooped down on it with his queen and laughed triumphantly.

"You're not talking about the Imperius curse are you? That's forbidden you know." Harry frowned at his friend.

"I know that!" Ron looked shocked at the suggestion. "For goodness sakes, Harry, you're not the only one that's studying to be an Auror. We'll think of something though. She's got to get some fresh air."

"Yeah…" Harry frowned suddenly. "Speaking of studying - "

Ron rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me! We have that huge quiz tomorrow, don't we?"

"Maybe we should take a lesson from Hermione's example, Ron. We're seventh years after all. If we want to be Aurors we should really be hitting the books. I, for once in my life, actually care about failing even one quiz or exam this year."

"All right, all right! Do you concede then?" Ron grinned at him wickedly.

"Fine. You win this game. Now, let's go find Hermione and see if she'll help us study."

"Fat chance," Ron grunted as they walked out of the great hall.

They found Hermione sprawled on the floor of the deserted Gryffindor common room, parchments spread around her. Her nose was in a large dusty book, which she was trying to read by the light of the fireplace.

"Can't you study at a table like a normal, decent, sane person?" Ron burst out upon entering.

Hermione started violently, snapping her book shut. "What? Oh! Hi." She sat up and scrambled to gather up her parchments. The boys gave her an odd look.

"Do you have a top secret project or something?" Harry asked coming out of his room with a pile of books. "You've been gone a lot lately."

"No." It was obvious she was lying. There was no hiding the dark circles underneath her eyes and her disheveled hair which, somehow, Harry had missed earlier.

"Are you okay, Hermione? You don't look yourself. You really need to get outside and breathe some fresh air. Why don't you play a round of quidditch with us after we do some studying?"

Hermione stared at Harry uncomprehending. Ron sank into the chair at the table with a sigh, resigning himself to the fact that there was no more avoiding the impending test and that he was going to have to cram.

Suddenly, Hermione shook her head as though to clear it. "Did you say study?" She avoided Harry's questions. "You two are actually going to _study_?"

Harry smiled brightly. "Yeah! Can you believe it?"

"Well, it's about time!" Hermione snapped, clearly angry about something. "I can't believe you two! We're in our last year of Hogwarts, our careers looming on the horizon, _dependant_ upon our studies here, and you just NOW sit down to study?!" Her voice rose. "I thought I made it clear last year that I would never help you again! You two are good-for-nothing, lazy, procrastinating boys! It's a wonder I actually put up with you!" She took a deep breath, her face crimson.

Harry gazed at her sadly. "You haven't heard from Krum in ages have you?" he asked delicately.

Hermione's eyes bulged. "Oh my GOSH! Are blind _and_ stupid? Don't you remember me telling you two years ago that he got married?! This isn't about Krum!"

"Then what _is_ your problem?" Harry shouted back. "Here you are yelling at us when we should be studying! You've been really secretive lately, and if you can't even tell your own friends what your problems are then you have nobusiness taking it out on us!" He slammed the stack of books onto the table to further punctuate his point. Ron jumped, startled out of a light snooze.

Hermione was trembling from rage. She gathered up her book and parchments and clutched them to her chest. "If you had paid a speck of attention to anything besides yourself this term, you would have figured it out by now." With that she swept up to her room.

Harry massaged his forehead in consternation. That girl was beyond frustrating! His fingers found the lightening-bolt scar on his forehead and he was reminded of all the times Hermione had helped him. With a deep jab of guilt he realized that he had almost never come out of his selfishness all these years enough to really notice what was going on in her life. He vowed to himself that he would pay more attention. His heart ached for her and what she was doing to herself. If only he could help _her_ for a change somehow!

With a sigh he opened Curses and Countercurses and began reading aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cure – Chapter Two11.12.04

By: Aelfswythe

Ron passed the quiz – barely. Harry managed an A- despite his concern over Hermione. Ron took his poor grade badly and pouted at lunch, poking at his food.

"Ron." Harry gave him a sympathetic look. "How did you expect to pass with so little studying? Is an Auror what you really want to be?" He had a hard time hiding his pleasure at his more favorable grade.

Ron scowled, more at himself than anything. "Yeah, it is, actually. I know I've been a lazy ignoramus, but I'm starting to realize that I don't want to end up like Fred and George, however well off they seem."

"You might be too late," Harry mumbled.

"Now you're starting to sound like Hermione," Ron protested.

Harry defended himself. "Well, maybe she was right all along!"

The boys sat and thought about that for a minute.

"Kind of scary isn't it?" Harry asked quietly.

"I _hate_ it when she's right!" Ron pounded the table with his fist.

Harry looked forward to every Tuesday and Thursday with excited anticipation. Professor Lupin, though weary and haggard-looking most of the time, was teaching the seventh years exclusively and Harry loved every moment. Lupin taught each class with a contagious enthusiasm, while impressing a deep sense of responsibility and seriousness upon his students on the craft. All of them looked up to him greatly.

Harry shared the class with eight students including Ron and Hermione whom were all studying in roughly the same field. When they entered the classroom Tuesday morning, Harry purposely sat next to Hermione with the remembered vow to be watchful of her.

Professor Lupin began reviewing the reading from the previous class, and Harry was surprised to hear Hermione's quill scratching violently. Why would she need to take notes on review? He stared at her, perplexed. Gradually, he noticed that she would look up at Lupin, study him for a few moments, her forehead creased in concentration, and then she would bend back over her parchment and scratch away. Over and over she did this while Lupin remained oblivious to her actions.

Having lost track of what the Professor was talking about, Harry leaned over slightly to look at Hermione's parchment. His curiosity overwhelmed him. He had to know what she was writing. He couldn't quite see the page and so he leaned closer. If he could just stretch a bit further…

All of a sudden he lost his balance and fell over with a crash, sending his chair skidding across the aisle away from him. The class erupted into laughter, interrupting the Professor.

"Having a bit of a problem with gravity, are we, Mr. Potter?" Lupin stared Harry down, his eyes full of meaning: _Harry was 17 years old! Shouldn't he be acting his age?_

Blushing furiously, Harry scrambled to get back into his chair. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry sir," he mumbled and ducked his head in embarrassment. Needless to say, he kept his head facing forward for the rest of the period.

After class was over Harry ran to catch up with Hermione.

"What was all that writing you were doing in class, Hermione?" He asked, barely managing a casual air.

Hermione rolled her eyes, sighing violently. "Can't I take notes without you babysitting me? I supposed you were trying to copy them, weren't you? Leave me alone, Harry." She sped away from him.

Harry stood frozen in the hallway. "But Hermione! That's not – Oh, forget it!" He stormed off to his next class. The need to know what was on her parchment ate away at him the rest of the day.

By the time he made it up to the common room he was desperate to know, and didn't quite understand why. Deep down he felt that her scribbling was the key to whatever was driving Hermione into seclusion. He spotted Ginny cuddling with Neville on the sofa in front of the fire. (He'd gotten rather dashing in his late-teen years.) Suddenly, Harry had an idea.

He set down his book bag and walked over to Ginny who looked up at him and smiled. Neville grinned a bit sheepishly. (Ginny was his first-ever serious girlfriend. Heehee how cute.)

"Hi, Harry!" she said brightly.

"Hey, Ginny. Hi, Neville. Say, Ginny, I was wondering if you could do be a favor?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"I need you to steal some notes of Hermione's for me?" The end of the sentence turned into a question and he cringed. It sounded bad when he put it that way.

Ginny frowned. "What makes you think I would ever do that? Not only would I be stealing from my friend, she'd kill me if she found out."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, whatever you think, it's not to copy notes for homework. She's been acting a bit odd lately and I'm worried about her. She studies so much it's not healthy! I think she's working on some top-secret project but isn't telling us. I need to find out what it is." He knew his argument wasn't a very good one, but he looked to Ginny hopefully.

"Why do you have to know what it is? Don't you think there's a good reason why she'd want to keep it a secret?"

"AHA! So it _is_ a secret project!" Harry grinned at her triumphantly.

Ginny sighed. Sometimes Harry could be so annoying. "So, what if it is? Why do you have to know? If she wanted you to know she'd tell you."

Harry sank down onto the sofa. "Look, she wants me to pay more attention, and I am. She's making herself sick with all this studying. Have you ever seen her eat more than a few bites at supper? I haven't seen her at breakfast for the past week. As her friends we need to get her to stop. This is serious and I think her notes are the key to all this."

Ginny rubbed her forehead, thinking. "All right." She said in resignation. "She's working on an _impossible_ cure, and she's convinced she's really close. She refuses to stop until she finds it. That's all I can tell you." Ginny's eyes begged him not to ask her any more.

Harry was itching to find out what the cure was for, but he backed off.

"Thanks, Ginny. Are you sure there's nothing we can do for her?"

Ginny thought for a minute. "You know, I really think she'd appreciate some hot chocolate at this point. She's afraid of leaving her books for even a second in the chance that she'll stumble across something in her meditation or whatever. Really, she'd like that." Ginny smiled at him, almost in dismissal.

Harry knew a hint when he saw one and left the couple to cuddle and went down to the kitchens. The house elves were more than happy to get him hot chocolate, along with some crumpets and a mug of chocolate for himself as well. Harry trudged back up to the tower with the treats and had a girl go up and call Hermione, but she emerged saying Hermione wasn't there.

Puzzled, Harry wandered back out into the hall, and with a sudden revelation headed for the correct wall. He stood in front of it thinking aloud of a room to study in with peace and quiet. A door sprouted up from the floor and Harry entered the Room of Requirement. As he expected, Hermione was hunched over in a huge squashy armchair, the table beside her piled in large books.

Hermione looked up in surprise to see Harry enter the room. He closed the door behind him.

"Hi," he smiled at her. "I thought you might be hiding in here. I brought you some hot chocolate. It's nice and hot and has marshmallows."

Hermione was speechless. She looked so exhausted. Harry hid a frown. His old friend was running herself into the ground! Didn't she realize this? She reached out for the steaming mug. Harry asked the room for another chair and it popped up from the floor. He sat in it contentedly, holding the crumpets in the napkin on his lap.

Hermione took one sip of her cocoa and burst into tears. "Oh, Harry!" was all she could manage and continued to sob. Not sure of what to do, he just sat there.

"It's okay, Hermione. You don't have to say anything. I've just missed you, that's all. I know you're busy with your project and everything, but we haven't talked in so long. I wanted to see how you were doing and if there was anything I could do to help you. You've helped _me_ so many times. I don't even know if I've ever told you, 'Thank you'." The words just seeped out, seemingly from nowhere, but really they came from somewhere deep inside of him. It was a strange feeling, but it felt good saying them because he meant them.

She only sobbed harder. She had to set the cocoa down on the table, her hands were trembling so badly. When she'd cried herself out (a good five minutes by Harry's reckoning) she took a few hiccupy breaths. "How did you find out about my project?"

"Well, I don't know exactly what it is, Ginny wouldn't tell me, but I had some suspicions. I wish you would tell me. Maybe I can help."

Hermione laughed a little at this, wiping her cheeks. "No, Harry, you can't, but thank you. It's something I need to do myself. It's my final project, one that proves that all my hard work at Hogwarts has been worth it."

Harry shifted in his seat. "Well, what _is_ it?"

Hermione picked up her cocoa and took a long drink. "Aah," she sighed happily. "This cocoa is just perfect. Thank you." She gazed at her friend over the rim of her mug in another drink. He'd grown tall and lean in the past few years, the quidditch playing toning him nicely. His black hair was still as unruly as ever with narrow sideburns. His green eyes sparkled behind stylish new glasses, which were quite becoming. His clothes were neat and trendy, and the scar on his forehead had faded a lot. People hardly ever noticed it anymore. She smiled to herself. It was a wonder Harry wasn't hounded by girls in the halls all the time.

Bringing herself back to his question she set down her mug again and sighed. "You have to promise not to tell a soul about this. Not until I say you can." She gazed at him seriously.

"Of course, Hermione. I swear. Not even to blabbermouth Ron." She smiled, forcing down a giggle. Ron was just as capable of keeping a secret as Harry was. They were both good friends, and Harry was trying to cheer her up. She was happy to note that it was working.

Growing serious again she leaned towards him. "For the past two years I've been working on a permanent cure for werewolf bite."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "But that's impossible!"

Hermione grunted. "So I've been told. But I'm really close Harry! I'm so close I can feel it!"

The look in her eyes was so intense it scared him slightly. It was almost as if she _had _to find this cure or she would never be able to live with herself. He wondered why it mattered to her so much.

"I believe you, Hermione," he said instead. "I really hope you find it. There's at least one person I know who would love you for the rest of your life and beyond if you found a cure."

At this Hermione blushed furiously. "Well, I-I'd be finding the cure for anyone with the affliction, of course," she stammered.

"Of course." Harry gave her an odd look. Why was she acting so funny? He decided to ignore this for now, however. "Well, I wish you luck. I'm sorry I can't really help you, but let me know if you think of something. I'll leave you alone to study now." He stood, taking one last swig of his cocoa.

Hemione leapt to her feet and walked with him to the door. "Oh, Harry, you've already helped me far more than you know. It's such a relief to have another friend understand my burden."

Harry rested a hand on her shoulder and gazed seriously into her warm brown eyes. "Hermione, even if you don't find a cure, what you've done here won't be for nothing, you know. You've been one of the greatest friends I've had, always loyal and concerned. I'd never trade you for anything, even if you do nag a bit." He winked at her and grinned.

Hermione leapt up and hugged Harry fiercely. "Thank you," she whispered and gave his cheek a light kiss.

Harry left the Room of Requirement, feeling as if his soul had been cleansed. He shook his head. He felt overwhelmed, amazed, and slightly unnerved by all the emotion that had just run through him. "I need a good hard game of quidditch, that's what," he mumbled to himself and went to find Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cure – Chapter Three 11.12.04

By: Aelfswythe

The bulk of his curiosity satisfied, Harry was content to leave Hermione alone and do some serious studying of his own. He wanted to pass the final exams more than anything and become an Auror, and he had a little catching up to do. He wasn't as bad off as Ron, by any means, but he still didn't want to take any chances. His grades had improved over the years with the threat of Voldemort silenced in his fifth year. Something told him it wasn't over yet, and he wanted to be ready when it came at him again.

He buried his nose in a large book touching on the more serious forms of Defense Against the Dark Arts and read by lamp light at a table in a far corner of the common room.

It was in just such a way that Hermione found him. She plopped down in the seat beside him, trying to catch her breath. Harry looked up in pleasant surprise to see her cheeks pink, her hair fluffed around her as if she'd been out in the wind.

"What have you been up to?" Harry asked, rather amused.

"Oh, Ron and I have been out for a run," she said happily, which explained her track suit and running shoes. Ron came up right behind her, grinning.

"I _finally_ got her out, Harry! She had so much pent-up energy she made me jog around the whole grounds three times! I thought I was in shape, but _man_ I thought I was going to die trying to keep up!" He leaned over to catch his breath and work out a cramp.

Harry laughed. "It's about time! How do you feel?"

"So much better!" Hermione exclaimed. "You were right, Harry. I did need to get out. After that run I could study for hours! It was so refreshing!"

"Whoa! Hold on a minute!" Ron unbent himself. "I told you that after the jog with me, you had to come inside and have a bit of fun for a change. When was the last time we played a prank on good ol' Draco?"

Harry grinned. "It's been ages!"

Hermione shook her head. "Don't you think you're a bit old for pranks? Besides, you know poor Draco hasn't been the same since his mother died."

Ron pouted. "I know," he whined. "But you promised you'd do something fun!"

"How about I quiz you for Friday's test?" she smiled innocently. "That's fun!"

"No, way!" Harry slammed his book shut. "I think I've studied so much my brain's going to explode. I've got a better idea." He ran up to his room and came back down with something tucked underneath his shirt. "Come on, let's go."

Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her behind him. They hurried down the hall until they reached a little alcove near the end. Harry pulled the bundle out from underneath his shirt.

"Your invisibility cloak!" Ron cackled gleefully. "What did you have in mind?"

Harry shrugged. "I was hoping you'd have an idea."

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed the cloak. "Come on, _I've_ got an idea."

She led them downstairs and through some twisting hallways until they reached a dark corner of the castle. Strains of music could be heard coming from one of the rooms where a light shone out into the deserted hallway. The boys gave her a quizzical look, but with a finger to her lips she threw the cloak over them. It barely covered Harry and Ron's feet, but they moved forward as one toward the door, which stood slightly ajar.

"_One_, two, three, _one_ two three, _one_ – no, no, no, Severus! You step forward with your _left_. No, your other left. There we are. Now start again. _One_, two three, _one _two three." The teenagers peered through the door and nearly choked in their effort not to laugh long and loud. The sight before them was enough to send anyone into conniptions.

Severus Snape stood in the center of the empty room in the arms of Madam Parsley, one of Hogwart's resident ghosts. Apparently he'd placed a Solidarity Spell on her so that she could guide him without slipping right through him. The tinny sounding music came from an old phonograph in the corner.

"No, there you're doing it again, Severus! Watch your feet! It's a good thing I can't feel anything, because I'd have all of my toes smashed by now!"

"I'm so sorry," Snape mumbled. "This has always been harder for me than other - "

"No! No excuses! Take your rebuke like a man and then continue! We don't have all evening you know! I have a lesson with Dumbledore in a half hour. Come, now don't pout! Once again, _one_, two, three, _one_, two, three. Much better! Imagine yourself floating. Just you and the lady, swirling away on wispy clouds!"

Hermione snorted and covered her mouth. Luckily, Snape hadn't heard, but all of them were having a harder and harder time controlling their amusement. They left Snape to his dancing fate and hurried away under the safe protection of the invisibility cloak.

When they were a safe distance away, the cloak was thrown off and they burst into laughing fits. Hermione laughed so hard she cried and they had to sit on the floor until they had regained their senses.

"Oh, that was delightful!" Hermione gasped, wiping her eyes. "I'd heard the music before, and thought I'd seen Snape heading down that way one night, but I never knew!" She collapsed into another fit of giggles.

"Dance lessons!" Ron laughed. "I wonder if he's planning on asking McGonnagal for a boogie at the graduation party?"

They laughed hard at this, imagining just such a scene. Hermione leaned against the wall, holding herself, aching from a cramp in her side.

"Oh, I needed that. My head feels so much clearer now. Thank you, guys. You've been very good to me."

"No, thank _you_," Harry insisted. "I've never seen anything so funny in all my life! I'll remember that for a long, long time."

"Well, we better go," Ron said. "I've got to hit the books." Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I do study, believe it or not, Hermione."

She didn't say anything, but followed them down the hall and back upstairs toward the Gryffindor tower. Coming round the corner they nearly ran head-on into Professor Lupin.

"Whoa! Watch it there!" Lupin cried out. "Well, Harry, Ron. I'm surprised to see you about. The only others I've run into are everyone other than seventh years."

"Yes, I know, Professor," Harry said, trying to inconspicuously stuff the cloak up the back of his shirt. "We were just taking a break and having a bit of fun. We were heading back up for some more hard studying."

"That's good to hear," Lupin mumbled, slightly distracted. He was looking at something behind the boys. Just then Hermione burst between the two of them.

"Come on Ron, Harry. You heard the Professor. Back to studying." Surprised, the boys bade Lupin farewell and followed after her.

"Actually, Hermione, I said that." Harry caught up to her and tried to get her to slow down. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Hermione's cheeks glowed crimson, and Harry somehow suspected that nothing wasn't exactly nothing.

"Aww, leave her alone, Harry. You know she's always been a bit… well, you know. _Strange_ about things…" Ron drew circles by the side of his head indicating she was a bit loopy. Harry shook his head and they entered the common room.

"Do you think he noticed my cloak?" Harry asked suddenly. Having it confiscated was the last thing he wanted.

"Nah," Ron replied, "Don't worry about it." He dug around in the candy bowl on the coffee table until he brought out a chocolate frog and pulled his books to him. "Well, here goes nothing!" he cried and dove in.

Harry sat back at the table, Hermione having long since disappeared, and contemplated a bit. He had a sneaking feeling that there was more to Hermione's project than she was letting on; more even perhaps to the motive behind her project. And why was Lupin wandering about the Gryffindor halls? Had he been looking for someone? Surely, he could wander wherever he wanted to, but still…

Harry sighed and lost himself in Transfiguration.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cure – Chapter Four 11.12.04

By: Aelfswythe

Hermione was practically back to normal… well, almost anyway. Harry and Ron finally succeeded in getting Hermione to get out on a regular basis. She seemed more relaxed, but it was more like she was waiting for something to happen. This set Harry a little on edge. Even though she was hanging out with them a lot more, her mind wasn't exactly _with_ them.

Unfortunately, her relapse into normal life was short-lived. She was soon a living ghost – only a memory in her friend's minds and a white spirit who rushed through the halls, muttering things to herself, hardly eating or sleeping. It was as if she were being driven by an invisible hand to who-knew-what-end.

Harry and Ron were kept busy enough with their own school work, but the worry for her was always present in their minds, Harry's especially.

One day, they had a short breather from school work and Ron and Harry had managed to grab Hermione for a board game. She was tired and looking ill, but had agreed only because she didn't have the energy to argue.

"Hermione?" Harry sighed. "_Hermione_, it's your turn."

"What?" She started, shaking her head a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry." She picked up the dice and rolled them.

Mr. Weasley had come across a Monopoly board game and had given it to Ron for his birthday as a novelty sort of present. Harry and Ron had had a grand old time bewitching the pieces to move of their own accord. Hermione was the shoe and it hopped forward the three spaces she had rolled.

"You landed on 'Go' again?" Ron exclaimed. "Are you sure we didn't mess up on the spell, Harry?"

Harry frowned. "It's more like something's been done to the dice."

Hermione collected her money, but with little enthusiasm. She tried to hide a yawn. This game took _forever_ and the boys weren't making it any better. What she really wanted to do was lie down. Something told her, however, that she wouldn't be able to sleep. Not until she knew.

Just at this moment an owl flew screeching into the great hall. Students spattered about the room glanced up to see if the owl had come for them, but it flew straight to Hermione and landed on the board, sending the pieces flying.

"Oh no!" Ron cried. "I don't remember what space I was on!"

"You were in jail," Hermione muttered. Harry noted that she untied the scroll on the owl's leg with trembling hands. (He was getting much better at the whole 'being observant of Hermione' thing.)

While Ron was complaining loudly about scattered cash, (and slipping a few bills from the bank claiming they were his), Harry watched as Hermione read her note. Her face went from ghastly white to a steady warm pink. Her eyes grew wide and her hand flew to her mouth, almost as if to prevent herself from screaming.

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked, almost afraid to know.

With her hand still on her mouth she only shook her head. "I have to go," she squeaked.

Harry put his hand on her arm. "Please, tell me what's wrong." He tried to catch her eyes and when he finally did he couldn't read them.

"Nothing's wrong," she whispered. She gently pulled away. "I promise. But, I'm sorry. I have to go." With the message crumpled in her hand she fled from the room.

Harry stared after her until Ron got his attention. "Finally! I got the board all sorted out. Hey, is she going to do something with that owl or not?" Harry turned to see the owl looking a little disgruntled, having flown all this way and with nothing to show for it. He picked up a piece of leftover scone and tried to feed it to the bird but it merely turned up its beak and flew out of the room, clearly offended.

Harry turned back to the board game, but wasn't in the mood for it anymore. Standing he said, "Could you clear up the game, Ron? I'm going to find Hermione. There's something wrong and she's not telling me. I'm going to find out."

"But we're quitting right when I was starting to get ahead!"

"For goodness sakes, Ron, you were nearly bankrupt!" Harry rolled his eyes and followed after Hermione.

He wondered where she could have gone. He decided he'd start in the Gryffindor tower. He didn't find her there. He tried the library, but no luck. The more he searched, the angrier he got. What business did she have hiding such important things from her own friends? Hadn't they been through everything together? Hadn't they told each other everything? When had he ever hidden anything from Hermione? With a pause he realized there were probably a few things, but that wasn't the point!

He turned down another hallway. What business did she think she had trying to find a cure for werewolf bite anyway? If they hadn't found a cure by now, then it was obviously impossible! Who did she think she was wasting her time, energy, and friendships on a stupid experiment?

After another fruitless hallway Harry stopped dead in his tracks and stomped his foot. "This is ridiculous!" he yelled. "Where's a Marauder's Map when I need one?" With a white flash of inspiration he knew who had his Marauder's Map, and he knew where Hermione had gone.

Harry made a beeline for the front end of the second story. Surely, she had to be there. He hoped she was, because he was definitely getting tired of all the extra exercise.

Harry approached Professor Lupin's office and heard voices coming from inside. The door was slightly ajar and he peeked around the corner so that he had a discretionary view. Hermione stood in the center of the room, the parchment still in the clasp of her white fist. Professor Lupin was seated at his desk, out of Harry's view.

He decided he must have come up at the beginning of the conversation, because Hermione was saying, "Professor, I know I've mentioned it before, and you told me not to plague you with false hopes, but I've done it!" Her voice cracked toward the end, showing blankly her true exhaustion and relief. Harry felt his heart skip a beat at the words.

"How can you be sure?" Lupin's voice rasped.

Hermione took a deep, shuddering breath, steeling herself to go on. "I've been corresponding with a young man in York who was bit as a child. He was willing to test it. Oh, Professor! He's been sane, normal and completely cured for two months now, under the clear full moon! He's only taken the one dose, but it works! Please, _please_ take it!" She was nearly in tears.

Suddenly, Lupin was in view. He strode up to her and took her by the shoulders. "Why? Why did you do this?" Harry's eyes widened and he held his breath in suspense. That was exactly what _he_ wanted to know.

But her answer must have been in her eyes, because Lupin suddenly took her in his arms and she started sobbing. Harry could hardly believe what he was seeing. What was going on? He felt like he had missed something.

After a moment Hermione broke from Lupin's grasp and fled for the open door, hair and tears streaming. She nearly ran into Harry and he had to catch her to keep her from falling. She didn't ask why he had been standing there, but sobbed,

"Oh, Harry! I've done it! I've found the cure!" She threw herself in his arms and cried on his shoulder. He patted her back gently. Harry's mind was reeling from what had just happened. What _had_ just happened??

All of a sudden, Hermione's crying ceased and she fell to the floor in a dead faint.


	5. Chapter 5

The Cure – Chapter Five 11.15.04

By: Aelfswythe

For a second Harry nearly had a breakdown himself. "Professor! Professor Lupin! Come quickly!" Lupin sprinted to the doorway. His face paled when he saw the unconscious Hermione draped in Harry's arms.

"Oh, no!" He knelt and felt her pulse.

"S-she was crying, Professor. I – I was passing by and she just collapsed…."

Lupin patted him on the shoulder and shook his head. "It'll be all right, Harry. She's exhausted. We need to take her to Madam Pomphrey."

With some effort, the tall lanky professor picked her up. Harry, still in a daze, didn't offer his help.

Madam Pomphrey was appalled at Hermione's condition. As she set the girl up in a bed she glared at the both of them as if it had been their fault. She shooed them out assuring them she'd send word as soon as Hermione was awake and fed, but no sooner.

Harry and Lupin walked side by side, seemingly with no destination. Harry looked over to the Professor and frowned. He felt it _was_ partially the Professor's fault, but he couldn't find a good enough reason why to blame him.

Suddenly, the man spoke. "I shouldn't have asked her to do it."

Harry started. "What?"

"I shouldn't have asked her to consider researching a cure for me. She's an exceptionally bright young woman, but I had no idea she'd go to such lengths for me."

"You _asked_ her to do this for you?" Harry's eyes bulged. "Are you _INSANE_? Didn't you know how obsessive she is? She could have killed herself!"

Lupin rubbed his temples. "I know. I didn't realize – Oh, what have I done?"

They walked in their own thoughts: Lupin's guilty, Harry's furious. When they reached the Gryffindor tower Harry left his long-time friend without a word and stormed into the common room.

Gryffindor students sat, scattered about the room studying, quietly playing games, or snacking. Harry looked for someone to take his frustration out on. His eyes found Neville and Ginny snuggled up on the couch. He stalked over to them.

"Can't you two find anything better to do than snog all the time?"

Ginny looked up at him, offended. "Excuse me? What did we do to you?"

Harry didn't have an answer to this so he stomped up to his room where he flung himself on his bed. Ron was sitting on the edge of his bed reading from a book. When Harry entered he looked up.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked. "I haven't seen you throw a temper tantrum since fifth year."

"I'm not throwing a temper tantrum!" Harry yelled. "Did you know that Hermione's run herself ragged? She fainted in my arms not fifteen minutes ago! And it's all because of that stupid c-" He stopped himself just in time. He'd promised not to tell and he'd almost given her project away.

"Because of what?" Ron peered at him, the question on his face.

Harry floundered for an answer. "She – she's just studying too much, that's all!"

"And you just now figured that out? Geez, Harry, I could have told you that. Heck, anyone could have. Serves her right, is what I say."

"You don't understand, Ron. Just forget it." Harry flopped onto his stomach. His thoughts churned thickly in his brain. There were so many things he didn't understand, so many questions he wanted to ask Hermione. It was just all too much. His head hurt from trying to sort it all out. Without meaning to, he fell fast asleep.

He awoke the next morning, his glasses smashed up against his face from the pillow, clothes all wrinkled and the biggest appetite he could ever remember having. The sun was still in its early-morning weakness and Seamus, Neville, and Ron were still asleep.

When he went down into the common room, having changed and brushed his hair, he found a note on the table for him. Opening it, he read: _Harry, when you're awake, Hermione would like to see you. Madam Pomphrey_

He sighed longingly. Breakfast would have to wait. He went straight down to the sick wing and found Hermione sitting up in bed, pale, but looking much better than the day before.

"Hi." She smiled at Harry.

"Hi." He stood at the end of her bed, relieved to see her awake, but slightly awkward. "How do you feel?"

"Better. I needed a good sleep." He nodded and looked down at his shoes. They needed some polishing.

"I'm sure I gave you quite a scare, fainting like that. I'm really sorry, Harry. Thank you for taking care of me."

Harry shrugged. "It didn't do much, just caught you, that's all. It was really Professor Lupin that did everything. He carried you all the way down here himself."

"He did?" Hermione's cheeks flushed pink. There was a slight awkward silence.

Harry wondered in frustration why it felt like this. He had never felt weird around Hermione. Why was this time so different?

"Um…" Hermione cleared her throat. "Speaking of Professor Lupin. I was wanting to know if you could do me a favor?"

"What?" Harry said sharply without meaning to. He felt himself going on the defensive.

"I – I was wondering if you could give him this." She held up a small vial. "It's my cure. I didn't have a chance to give it to him yesterday in all the excitement, but he needs to take it tonight under the light of the moon. The full moon is tomorrow and it needs twenty-four hours to take full effect."

Harry reached out and took the vial. He felt a warm surge go through him. He held the fate of Professor Lupin's life in his hand. It was the strangest, most powerful feeling he'd ever felt. Guilt tickled him for feeling so, but there it was. The liquid inside gleamed a deep, dark blood red. It was almost hypnotizing.

"Yeah, sure," he heard himself say from far away.

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry. I should be up and about by tomorrow morning, I hope. I have to promise Madam Pomphrey I'll eat at every meal and sleep at least eight hours. It's so tedious, but she won't let me out of her sight until I've promised and had a good rest." She laughed a little and Harry smiled at her.

"I'll see you around, Hermione. I want to see you well and any other color besides white for a change." He kissed her cheek and left her to sleep.

The vial felt so smooth and warm in his palm. He dragged his feet, wanting to eat, but mostly reluctant to give up such a powerful little potion. Nevertheless, he found himself heading to Professor Lupin's office.

He was at his desk grading papers when Harry knocked.

"Yes?" Lupin's tired voice sounded from within. Harry entered.

"Hermione wanted me to give this to you." Harry said without ceremony and opened his palm. A beam of sunlight hit his hand and the potion gleamed an unearthly red. Lupin came from around his desk, his breath catching.

"She told you everything didn't she? Is that it?"

"Yes. It's the cure." His voice once again seemed to come from a long ways away.

Lupin reached out to take it from him. Harry was sorely tempted to drop it, shattering it on the stone floor. He felt his hand tipping. It wasn't until this moment that Harry realized he had a dark, evil little corner hiding inside himself. Fortunately, he gained control of himself and didn't let it drop, but handed it to the Professor.

"What do I do?" Lupin whispered, holding the vial in awe, hardly daring to believe it contained his cure.

"You need to take it tonight under the moonlight. She said it takes twenty-four hours to take full effect. Tomorrow's the full moon, and I guess you'll find out then."

"Thank you, Harry. Please, don't mention this to anyone. I could hardly bear my own disappointment, let alone a dozen other's."

"Of course."

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about, Harry?"

Harry's eyes darted to his face. "No. Why?"

"You've seemed kind of distant lately. Is everything all right?" There was true concern in his soft blue eyes, but Harry hardened his heart to it. Lupin had hurt his best friend, and he couldn't find it in himself to forgive him.

"I've just been studying a lot," Harry shrugged. "It's hard work studying to be an Auror."

Lupin nodded in agreement. "You're right. Good luck with your exams, Harry. You're doing just fine in my class. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, sir. Is there anything else, sir?"

"No, thank you. Have you eaten? I bet you're famished. Why don't you head down to breakfast and I'll see you later in class."

"Yes, sir." Harry gladly turned and left.

Harry was quiet through breakfast, as delicious as it was. He was consumed in his thoughts. He was glad that someone was finally seeing to Hermione's health and there was no ignoring Madam Pomphrey's orders. He was suspicious of Hermione's behavior toward Lupin, but there wasn't anything in Harry's mind that could explain it. And even though he was still mad at Professor Lupin, Harry knew where he would be tomorrow night: watching safely inside behind a window to see if the cure truly worked.


	6. Chapter 6

The Cure – Chapter Six 11.16.04

By: Aelfswythe

Friday night found Harry standing at his bedroom window looking down onto the whitewashed world outside. The full white moon, nearly at its peak, seemed to give everything a strange frosted look, making every leaf, every blade of grass stand stark against the shadows. The sky was clear and cold and Harry waited.

Suddenly, a figure walked slowly into view, his figure cloaked in the shadow of the castle. Harry watched, his breath held in suspense. Lupin hesitated on the edge between darkness and light. What he was thinking, Harry could hardly guess. Then, squaring his shoulders, he stepped into the full light of the moon, facing the white orb as if daring it to change him. Harry stared in wide-eyed fascination. Nothing happened.

After a full minute with no change overcoming him, Remus Lupin started laughing hysterically. He twirled round and around in the moonlight, his face falling in and out of shadow, dancing in delight. Harry could hardly believe it. The cure had worked!

As he stood staring, fighting feelings of happiness for Lupin's sake, the man on the ground below stopped spinning, having seen someone. He threw his arms open as if to receive them.

"Remus!" a woman's voice shouted. Then, to Harry's surprise (why was he surprised?), Hermione ran into view, flinging herself into the man's arms. Harry's hand flew to the window as if to reach out and stop her. What was going on?

His jaw dropped when the realization hit him as Professor Lupin wrapped his arms around Hermione and bent down, kissing her full on the mouth! How had he missed it? Hermione was in love with Lupin? Or was Lupin in love with her? Either way, that man was down there snogging his best friend and there was nothing he could do about it!

Something boiled up inside of Harry and he pounded his fist on the windowpane. This was impossible! It was disgusting! How old was Lupin anyway? Harry shuddered. He felt so betrayed! How could they do this to him? He wouldn't _let_ it happen.

He whirled around and was confronted with Ron who had just walked in from some late studying. Seeing Harry's expression, his face fell.

"What is it?"

"Take a look down there and you'll find out!" Harry gestured wildly to the window. "I, for one, won't stand for it!" He strode from the room, but not before he heard Ron's loud exclamation of curses, waking Seamus.

"Is that Hermione?" Ron yelled. "Oh, my gosh, that's disgusting!"

Seamus struggled to sit up. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Ron said hastily and dashed out of the room after Harry. There was no telling what that boy was going to do, and he had to stop him.

Ron had a hard time keeping up. They ran through the empty hallways, down the stairs, into the hall, and out into the cold. Ron knew exactly how crazy Harry was, because he'd forgotten a coat! Why couldn't Harry be more sensible when he was angry? Ron shivered, racing after his friend.

"Harry! Harry!" he hissed, finally catching up. He grabbed Harry's arm. "What do you think you're going to do about it? Stop!" Harry did stop.

"I'm going to knock his bloody head off, that's what!!" Harry shouted. "Why are you trying to stop me?"

"Because if you were going to try and stop it, you should have done something a long time ago! My gosh, man, didn't you see it? Ginny and I have known for weeks!"

Harry's breaths came out in thick clouds. "What? What do you mean? How did you know?"

"It's been so obvious, but only if you were paying close attention. We didn't want to say anything, because we didn't want anyone accidentally overhearing if we talked about it."

"That's never stopped us from telling each other things before!" Harry shouted.

"You seemed a little preoccupied. I thought you probably already knew and that's why you've been so touchy."

"What exactly are you saying?" Harry glared at his red-haired friend.

Ron looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, Ginny and I thought you might, you know, have a thing for Hermione. You two have been really close lately, and well… We thought you were being jealous, especially with it being Lupin and an older guy and everything."

Harry was so shocked, he was speechless for a full ten seconds. "That's hardly why – No, that's not… I do NOT have a 'thing' for Hermione!" Harry spluttered.

Ron shrugged. "How was I to know?"

"All I was doing was trying to pay a little more attention to Hermione's life. _She's_ the one that's always telling me I never notice things. I just can't believe, with all my 'watching out for her' I completely missed the most obvious – " He pounded his forehead with his hand. "I feel so stupid! But this is still wrong! We have to stop them! What would Dumbledore say if he knew? They just can't… you know! He's our Professor!"

Ron shook his head at Harry sympathetically. "I know. It's really rather sickening thinking how much older he is than her. He could be her father!" Ron cringed at the thought.

Harry slumped his shoulders in defeat. "It's not going to be the same, Defense Against the Dark Arts class," he mumbled, allowing himself to be led back inside by Ron. "Every time I look at him, all I'll be able to picture is him kissing Hermione. Ron, I think I'm going to be sick."

Ron caught Harry's arm as he tripped. "Oh, no, you don't! You'll be fine. Why don't we wait up in the common room for Hermione and we can confront her then, all right? We can stop by the kitchen for a butterbeer to settle your stomach. Everything's going to be just fine."

They made the detour for the butterbeer and then trudged slowly up to the tower. Luckily they didn't run into Filch or any professors, or even Peeves, for that matter. The whole castle was asleep… well almost the whole castle.

Harry and Ron made themselves comfortable in front of the fireplace, warming their chilly toes by the fire and waiting in silence. Harry would have preferred if he didn't have to think at all, but there was nothing he could do to stop the scene running over and over in his mind of Hermione jumping into Lupin's arms and him smacking her right on the lips. Harry shut his eyes, feeling a wave of nausea overtake him. He took a gulp of butterbeer to battle it down.

A few minutes after the clock had struck one, Hermione quietly hurried into the room. Ron cleared his throat and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hi!" Ron waved at her cheerfully. "It's a beautiful night out there, huh? Perfect for a moonlight walk." Harry shot him a deadly look, which Ron happily ignored.

"Uh…" Hermione stood staring at them for a second and then dashed to her room. Harry made to get up, but Ron stopped him.

"Oh, she'll be back. Don't worry." Harry settled into his seat again, wondering how Ron could know so much. Since when did he pay attention to anything?

True to his word, Hermione came downstairs, a hastily packed suitcase in one hand and a few books in the other.

"What are you doing?" Harry leapt to his feet, unable to be restrained this time.

"I'm leaving," Hermione said, defiance in her eyes.

"Are you coming back?"

"No."

"You're crazy!" Harry exclaimed. "The Hermione I know would never leave school, especially right before graduation!"

"You don't understand, Harry. None of that matters anymore."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I've found the cure for werewolf bite, Harry! Doesn't that mean anything to you? I could be curing dozens of people right now! That's far more important than some stupid certificate stating that I've finished Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm going where I'm needed, and Remus is coming with me."

The words washed over Harry, beating him down. He was losing her. "You can't do that!" he shouted. "You _are_ needed, Hermione. _I_ need you! I'm not going to let you run off this easily. Not after all we've been through together!"

At his words, Hemrione melted and she sank to the floor, her books falling around her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, Harry." She shook her head at him as he knelt down beside her. "Didn't you know this day would come eventually? Didn't it occur to you that we would have to go our separate ways? That we'd marry, have our own families, have children and our own lives?"

Harry struggled with what she was saying. "But it's not time yet," he protested. "We have four months left!" Hermione and Ron laughed at him and he knew how pathetic he sounded.

Hermione reached out and put her arms around him. He let her hug him as he fought the feelings of despair inside. It never really had occurred to him this life at Hogwarts would end. It had been his _entire_ life – the best part of his life and it was almost over. What was he going to do with himself when all was said and done, graduation behind him and his entire life lying in wait before him?

"Why can't you stay, Hermione?" he whispered. "At least stay and graduate. We started this together, and we should finish it together." Hermione was silent for a long time.

Finally, with a sigh, she released him. "I don't know, Harry."

He took one final shot. "If you don't graduate you'll regret it the rest of your life, and you know it." He watched her face in the firelight. He could almost hear her brain digesting the thought.

At last, she moaned, covering her face with her hands. "Ooooh! Harry, you're right! I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She paused looking at her friends, missing them terribly already. "All right," she finally said. "I'll make you a deal. I promise to stay until the end of term and graduate, _if_ the both of you promise to never ask me or tell anyone about what happened out there tonight with Remus."

Harry and Ron opened their mouths to protest, but the look on her face told them she was dead serious and would hold them to it. "One word and I leave," she threatened.

"How did you know we saw?" Ron asked.

Hermione smirked at him. "We could hear Harry hollering across the lawn about knocking someone's 'bloody head off'."

Harry blushed. "So, about Professor Lupin, or should I say _Remus_…"

"No!" Hermione jumped to her feet and gathered up her books and suitcase. "Not one question! I'm going to bed, boys. I'll see you in the morning." With that she swept up to her room.

Harry and Ron sat in silence for a few very long moments.

"Oh, _Remus_," Ron breathed in a high-pitched, girly voice.

At this Harry snapped. "Shut up!"


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue

The Cure – Chapter Seven: Epilogue 11.16.04

By: Aelfswythe

Harry and Ron kept their promise and Hermione was true to hers. They all graduated, Hermione with top honors. Her face glowed as she accepted her diploma and award.

Harry grinned with an equal amount of pride at his long-time friend, who was being honored as one of the most outstanding witches of her time. Her honors stood as being the first person in history to find a cure for werewolf bite, and also the youngest witch ever (and a student at Hogwarts to boot) to have discovered a cure. Word had gotten out of her discovery, and while Dumbledore had tried to keep it quiet, mainly to keep order at the school, somehow it had leaked out amongst some of the wizarding community. It was all they could do to keep people from coming to the school's gates, begging Hermione to find a cure for their incurable ailments.

Harry caught her glance, and she looked down at him, eyes glittering with tears.

"Thank you," Hermione mouthed to him and he grinned happily at her, hardly putting up a fight to the tears gathering in the corners of his own eyes. But when her gaze turned to a beaming and perfectly healthy Professor Lupin, Harry's heart sank.

Just the night before Hermione had told him that she and Lupin were planning on eloping and spending the next few years finding werewolf victims and administering her cure. She had said it was her mission in life, at least part of it, and she had to follow where her heart led. Harry hadn't protested, but his own heart had felt like it had been torn to pieces.

Ever since the night where he had seen Hermione and Lupin together, the friendship with his father's old friend had never been the same. He could hardly look at or speak to the man, let alone stand being in the same room with him. Somehow, Harry had made it through the last term and passed with an A. He suspected that was partly because Lupin felt sorry for him.

The ceremonies ended and seeing his friend looking so glum, Ron came over, dressed in his sharp, red and gold Gryffindor robes and slung his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Come on, mate. I've finally escaped from my mum. The whole class is heading down to Hogsmeade for the end-of-the-term graduation party. We better change and get down there if we want to get some good seats at the tavern. It's going to be _packed_!" Harry shrugged and followed Ron upstairs.

As they changed Harry looked around their room. His heart was aching, he was so sad at having to leave it all behind. He'd miss his curtained bed and the sound of Neville's gentle snoring. He'd miss having Hedwig peck at the outside window late at night to bring him a mouse. Not that he'd be getting rid of Hedwig, of course, but it wasn't going to be the same. There would be no more late night outings in his invisibility cloak with Ron and Hermione. No more snacks from the house elves, no great hall, no Dumbledore, or even Hagrid. Harry sank onto his bed, not wanting to ever move again.

He thought of the things that lay before him. A small ray of sunshine pricked his sorrow. He'd finally be able to move out of his Aunt and Uncle Dursley's! What a relief! Dumbledore had helped him arrange to move into his late godfather Sirius's house in London. Dumbledore had said they'd finally gotten it all cleaned out and livable. He could throw as many loud, late-night parties as he wanted. That was going to be pretty smashing. Dobby had even offered to come and be his personal house-elf. That, however, was one matter he'd have to think over a bit longer.

In another month or two he was going to apply to the Ministry of Magic to be an Auror. He was even going to try and see if he could tutor underneath Tonks as well. He'd sent her a note concerning this very thing just yesterday. It seemed that his life was all set and ready for him to move on. Only… he didn't want to.

"Harry!" Ron called to him from the doorway. "Come on, Harry. Let's go." Harry rose from his bed like a creaky, old man and followed. He didn't feel much like a party, but if it meant getting away from his depressing thoughts, he supposed it had to be a good thing.

They arrived at the ­­­­­tavern to find a small crowd already gathered. Seamus had saved a table for them and he beckoned Harry and Ron over.

"Come on! We've already ordered drinks. Dumbledore said he's paying!"

"All right!" Ron cheered, grabbed a mug, and downed the butterbeer in three steady gulps.

Those at the table laughed. "Go on, Ron!" they shouted and he grabbed another mug and chugged that one down too. He slammed the mug down and wiped his mouth, drawing some more laughter. Harry couldn't help but give in to the smile tugging at his lips.

Of course, Ron couldn't go unchallenged. Harry stood up and grabbed a mug, gulped it, grabbed another, gulped that, and finally poured one last one down his throat, all to the chanting and cheering from the growing crowd of graduated students. He slammed the last mug down with a grin of triumph, butterbeer dripping off his chin. Everyone laughed and Ron pounded him on the back.

"Good show, mate!" Ron yelled over the noise and handed Harry a napkin.

Just then a hired band started up in the corner and people started dancing. Harry stayed at the table and watched, chuckling as Ron grabbed Ginny from Neville and started dancing with her.

The tap on his shoulder was so light he almost didn't feel it. Harry turned around in his seat to see Hermione standing there, a shy smile on her face and her cloak wrapped around her shoulders.

"I saved you a seat!" Harry said, offering her a chair.

She shook her head. "No, thanks. I came to say good-bye."

"You're not staying?" Harry's heart did a flip-flop. She couldn't do this to him!

"No, I'm afraid not. We'd like to start out early. We plan on getting married in Edinburgh and need to take the two o'clock train."

His look must have been so anguished and heart-wrenching, because Hermione cried out, "Oh, Harry, don't look at me like that! It's not like we'll never see each other again!"

"How can I be sure of that?" he protested.

Ron came up just then, breathless and grinning. "Hey, Hermione! How about a dance?"

She smiled. "No, thanks. I was leaving actually. I've come to say good-bye."

"Oh!" Ron looked a little surprised, but took it in stride. "Well, we'll see you around, eh, Hermy?" He laughed loudly and swept her up in a bear hug. After setting her down and planting a hearty kiss on her cheek, he turned with a wave and went back to dancing.

Harry could hardly believe him. That was it? 'Okay, we'll see you around' and then back to normal?

Hermione pulled Harry into a quieter corner. "What is it going to take for me to leave you with some kind of peace in your heart, Harry?"

"Don't go?" He knew it was impossible, but said it anyway.

She sighed. "I know you don't like it, but Remus and I love each other."

"But he's so old!" Harry interjected.

Hermione laughed a little. "You know, age doesn't really matter to us. We understand each other. Not only that, but he appreciates my intellect." She said this last bit with a little of the old Hermione stuck-up flair. It gave Harry a small ounce of hope.

"So, you'll come see me at Sirius' house? That's where I'm staying you know."

"Of course!"

"I'm throwing a house-warming party in a few months. You'll be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

After a moment's pause he asked, "What are you going to tell your parents about Lupin?"

Hermione's face went blank for a second. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"I forgot all about them! They don't even know!" her voice rose, the shock on her face at forgetting clearly evident.

At this Harry burst out laughing and couldn't stop. He threw his arms around in her in a huge hug. "Don't forget me, Hermione. Although, I can't say the same for your parents."

Her face was red. "Oh, shut up!"

He laughed again and kissed her cheek. "Promise to keep in touch?"

"You couldn't keep me from sending you letters. I promise." Her gaze was caught by someone at the door. "Listen, Harry, I have to go now. You're my best friend in the whole wide world. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," he said following her gaze. Lupin beckoned to her from just outside. He did his best to avoid Harry's eyes.

"Good-bye, Harry!" Hermione gave him one last hug and was gone.

Harry watched her go, a little bit of him going with her. Life wasn't going to be the same, it was true. He knew he had to accept it. But it didn't mean life had to be any worse. Half of him almost wished that _he_ had been the one bitten by the werewolf. He stared at the doorway in a kind of trance, the people coming and going blurring in his vision.

But after a minute, he shook himself, and leaving the feeling behind, went to join his friends busting some moves on the dance floor.

Well, folks that's it! Let me know what you thought with a fresh, fat, spanking new review! Thanks! -Aelfswythe

Namari! (that's Elvish for Farewell!) ;-)


End file.
